The invention relates generally to apparatus for suppression of individual ignition events in an ignition system. An apparatus of this kind is known for instance from German Patent 24 43 403, Knoedler & Blum, assigned to Robert Bosch GmbH. The known circuit arrangement is used in ignition systems that have an ignition coil and an interruptor switch disposed in the primary circuit of the ignition coil. To suppress individual ignition events, a controllable switch is provided, which is connected parallel to the primary winding of the ignition coil. For triggering the switch, a trip switch device is provided, which draws its requisite triggering energy from a separate circuit, for instance in the form of a blocking oscillator. With the aid of the blocking oscillator, the necessary control voltage for the switch, which is above the operating low voltage of the ignition system, is simultaneously furnished.
The object of the invention is to simplify the known circuit arrangement for suppression of individual ignition events in an ignition system.